lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate of Babylon
CREDIT GOES TO TYPEMOON WIKI The is a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Ryder, allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. The changes from E to A++ due to reflecting on the ranks of the various contents of the treasury, and it is also once referred to as an EX ranked Noble Phantasm during '''' due to containing Ea. The Gate becomes more powerful as the wealth of the owner increases, but if the treasury does not contain a wealth of valuables, then it will not be a useful Noble Phantasm. There is probably a Road of Babylon as well. Holding the key vertically in the air and turning it, the parts around its grip begin to rotate, start to glow, and then settle. It releases a large, labyrinth-like, red pattern that can be seen covering the sky from a great distance away, and then it recedes into a small orb. This Noble Phantasm is the reason that Ryder is of the Archer class, and it was first utilized as such during his first battle with Berserker. The weapons contained in his treasury become bullets upon his command, making him an archer with the strongest arrows. He generally readies numerous weapons at a time, either just letting their hilts stick slightly out of the gate or letting them levitate in the air behind him. Upon snapping his fingers, the seemingly infinite number of weapons can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to Ryder's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, and they are shot with enough force to repel a swing from Josh's large axe-sword. While it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. He starts out with lower numbers of weapons, but increases the number of weapons fired in a volley depending on the amount of respect or anger he feels towards his target. He uses as little as one or two at first while playing with his opponents, but can easily summon over eighty for a single strike when he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon, or he can instantly return them to the vault faster than can even perceive during the . He utilizes a Noble Phantasm to retrieve any weapons left on the battlefield, instantly dissipating and returning them to the vault. GOB is known to have all of the weapons throughout time. Category:Techniques Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Attacks Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II